


Revling stress

by A_Lazy_Writer



Category: Hololive, Hololive ID, Hololive Japan, virtual youtuber
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kissking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/A_Lazy_Writer
Summary: I ONLY ship the characters NOT the real people. i don't know a whole lot about these vtubers I've only seen some tweets of them flirting and stuff.
Relationships: Moona Hoshinova/Airani Iofifteen, hoshinova moona/Iofifteen airani
Kudos: 25





	Revling stress

stressed, depressed whatever you wanna call it Iofi was sad. till she heard a knock come from her apartment door, she wasn’t expecting any visitors today. walking up to her door she peaked through her little door eye and was more than happy to see moona standing there with ice cream, alcohol and a bag filled with snacks.

Almost as if moona could sense Iofi she quirked an eye brow at the peep hole secretly saying “how long you plan on keeping your baby waiting?”

With a bright big smile Iofi opened the door for her moona. “hey baby why are you here? And with all my favorite things?”

“not sure all i know is that my baby is sad and needs her comfort food plus a life size human pillow”

Iofi quickly pulls her baby into a kiss, while secretly stealing the bag of snacks from moona. Moona only smiles and leans into the kiss.

Iofi is first time breaks the kiss, she gives the biggest and brightest smile that’s only reserved for moona.

moona only ask one thing “so did baby do good?”

“baby did great!” Iofi grabbed her baby’s hand basically dragging her inside.

Moona could only smile at her baby’s eagerness.

Throwing the snacks on her living room table along with throwing moona on her couch. Iofi‘s quickly threw the ice cream in her freezer and then threw herself on moona. Iofi snuggled her head into the crook of moonas neck “i’m so happy your here.”

Moona huffs out a laugh from how cute her girlfriend is being. “so wanna talk about what’s been making you so sad?”

Iofi just mumbled into her baby’s neck “yes please”

Moona gently rubbed little circles in her baby’s hair earning a pleased hum. Iofi went on a little tangent on how she hated when certain fans demanded things of her as if they owned her or something. Once she let out all her anger and frustration she just laid on her baby’s chest listening to the steady heart beat.

Iofi slowly sat up, straddling moona. She smiled and said one thing and one thing only “relief please?”

Moona just smiled up at her girlfriend saying “relief it is then.” slowly adjusting her body so she lay back first on the couch. she gently grabbed Iofi‘s waste pulling her into a kiss, slowly deeping the kiss. Once they had to break their long deep kiss for air Moona turned Iofi around, Iofi’s back faced moonas chest. Once they were in a new position moona captured Iofi‘s lips again but a bit more vicious more hungry. Moonas tongue swiped at her girlfriends lower lip asking for access to her mouth, Iofi gladly parted her lips giving moona free authority. The second she felt her lovers lips open she hungerly slid her tongue in quickly finding her girlfriends tongue and wrapping hers around it.

A sweet moan left Iofi‘s lips. She started to slightly pant at the little pleasure she was getting. It was only going to increase do to what moona had in store for her.

Moona unbuttoned Iofi‘s shorts, she gently glided her right hand down into Iofi‘s shorts. Her hand hovering less than a cementer from Iofi‘s sex. The only thing between moonas delicious treat was a thing of panties but she was in a mischievous mood so instead of slipping her hand past the panties and diving into the world of lust and pleasure, Moona slid her hand right above her lovers sex gently rubbing it.

Iofi let out a soft but heavy moan at the contact. Her hips buckled at the sensation of her lover gently and torturously rubbing her pussy. She wanted to bite her lip in both pleasure and frustration but her mouth was to busy being concord by Moonas mouth. Iofi wanted Moona to penetrate her already.

To Moonas surprise Iofi was already quite wet and her hand hasn’t even slipped under her panties. Moona broke the kiss a small string of saliva followed the broken make out session, a smile grew across her face. She started to nipple on Iofi‘s earlobe one of her weak points. Another pleasurable moan escaped Iofi‘s soft lips. As Moona was nibbling on Iofi‘s earlobe she gently whispered “If I knew you were this wet earlier, I would have taken you right at the front door.” Moonas hot breath tickled Iofi‘s ear sending a shiver down her spine.

All Iofi could do to respond was bite her bottom lip. She bit her bottom lip harder as Monna started to gently blow on her ear. Her hot breath caressing her ear a soft whimper came from her. Iofi lifted her hands over her head to latch onto her lovers hair purple. She slightly turned her head back hoping to catch Moonas lips with hers once more.

Moona saw Iofi‘s sublet movements and was more than happy to oblige. Their lips came crashing together, their tongues hungrily looking for one another. A short battle of tongues begin. Iofi was unsuccessful in the battle and once more Moona took the lead. A soft moan came from Iofi’s mouth but was quickly consumed by her her girlfriends.

Moona stops rubbing Iofi‘s sex. A wimpier comes from Iofi as she already misses the warm sensation that covered her dripping wet sex. With one quick movement Moona spins her lover around to fully face her. With that Moona is able to deepen the kiss adding more passion to it as well.

As Moona slowly stands up Iofi straddles her right leg around Moonas waist pulling her in as much as physically possible. She gently grinded against her lover hoping to get any amount of friction possible. Her motion doesn’t go unnoticed by Moona.

A tiny smirk tugs at Moonas lips. With her left hand she grabs a handful of her lover’s ass electing a moan from Iofi. Moona uses her right hand to lift her lovers other leg up so both legs straddle around her waist.

They break the kiss but only for a few seconds to grab some air. Iofi practically rips her plain white shirt off. Throwing the shirt to who knows were.

Moona licks her lips at the amazing sight of her lovers bare chest. Before she can dive into her new meal, she resumes their passionate make out and carries her girlfriend back to their bedroom. Iofi tangles her fingers in Moona’s soft night like hair. Moona and Iofi burst through Iofi‘s bedroom door.

Moona lays her lover on the bed breaking contact for only a minute, to rip off her small black tank top. She immediately goes to kissing along Iofi‘s smooth neck electing a tiny and sweet moan. Making her way down to her lovers soft chest area. Moona captures a harden pink nipple in her mouth, gently sucking on it. She brings her hand to massage the other breast.

There was a hitch in Iofi‘s heavy panting. Once Moona had started sucking on her soft breast.

Moona stopped massaging and sucking on her lovers breasts and quickly pulled off Iofi‘s shorts along with her panties. Moona glided her hand down to her lovers crotch. She slipped her hand between Iofi‘s legs and started to slowly rub the folds of her lovers sex.  
Iofi let out a lustful groan at Mooonas gentle touch. Wanting more of Moonas touch, she started to buckle her hips along the fingers that moved torturously slow. In a low and lustful tone “Moona honey please fuck me~”

A mischievous smile glossed over Moonas lips while she was back to sucking her lovers nipple. She stopped sucking on the abused nipple. Moona moves up to capture Iofi‘s lips once more. Without warning she plunges two fingers in to her lovers warm wet sex. A beautiful whimpering groan escaped Iofi‘s lips from the sudden penetration. Moonas fingers were happily accepted by her girlfriends ever growing wet sex.

Deep and lustful moans could be heard every time Moona pushed her fingers further into her lovers sweet sex. Her fingers expertly exploring Lofi’s sex hitting all her weak points. As Moona pushed further and faster she whispered sweet words of encouragement. The words Moona said sent pleasant shivers down Iofi‘s spine. The heat between Iofi‘s thighs grew into a furious fire that was about to explode. Moona could feel her lovers soft velvet walls start to slowly clamp down around her fingers. Before Iofi could reach bliss Moona whispered in her ear almost a demanding tone “The moment you cum i want to scream my name!”

All Iofi could do was nod her head as she felt Moona increase speed. She was almost at her limit as her entire body felt like it was on fire. Shallow whispers of Moonas name started to escape Iofi‘s lips. The moans of Moonas name grew louder with every new faster and rougher thrust.

Moona was now knuckles deep in Iofi‘s sopping wet sex. Without warning Moona pressed her thumb directly on her lovers clit. In that instant Iofi came undone, the fire inside her finally exploded and she screamed Moonas name to the high heavens. Moona helped her lover come down from her blissful organism, slowing her fingers pace until she came to a full stop.

Iofi‘s face was sweaty with a deep crimson blush. She was completely out of breath.  
Moona has a devilish smile on her face as she loved seeing her girlfriend like that. She purred into her lovers ear “don’t think i’m done with you just yet love~” Moona gilded her way in between Iofi‘s thighs leaving a trail of kisses on her way down. She came face to face with her one of her most favorite and most delicious prize.

Before Moona dives into her prize she licks along Iofi‘s soft and wet thighs. Lapping any reminence of Iofi‘s love juices.

Iofi breath shutters at the contact. Her lower body starts to heat up once more. Iofi‘s pants were still heavy but more controlled. But they weren’t controlled for long. A sharp but soft deep moan left her mouth the moment Moona started to lick at her clit. She gripped the bed sheets letting out shuttered moans every time her lovers tongue went over her love pearl.  
Moona warped an arm around one of Iofi‘s thighs to have a proper grip. Moona moan as she licked her lovers lower lips. She loved how Iofi tasted it was so addicting to her. Moona was finally satisfied with her teasing and wanted to dig into her favorite prize.

Iofi‘s let out stuttered moan as she felt Moonas tongue slide into her woman hood. Iofi grabs a handful of Moonas hair as she steadies herself while her lover continues her pleasuring assault. She was gradually losing her mind to the consistent pleasuring. Iofi couldn’t help but push Moonas face in closer.

Moona shoved her tongue as far as she possibly could into her lovers sex, tasting all of her. She slid two fingers into Iofi‘s dripping wet sex. As she did that Iofi‘s grip on her hair tightened to where it mildly hurt.

As Moonas fingers expertly explored Iofi‘s sopping wet sex. Hitting all of her lovers weak spots. Moona could tell her Girlfriend was close to her second climax. Iofi‘s velvet walls started to squeeze around her fingers and tongue.  
Iofi was saying Moonas name like it was a mantra. Her body was sweating at the extreme pleasure she was receiving. Her body was on fire like a raging volcano waiting to erupt, she just need that last little bit of pleasure to send her over the edge.

As if Moona was reading her lovers mind her fingers quickened in pace hitting all her weak points faster and rougher. She took her tongue out earning a needing wimpier from her girlfriend. Iofi didn’t have to wait long tho, Moona started to roughly suck on Iofi‘s throbbing clit. Iofi was finally sent over the edge throwing her head back and arching her back. She screamed out Moonas name like it was her life line.

As Iofi reached bliss Moona made sure to not let a drop of her lovers sweet nectar go to waste. Moona slowed down her fingers to help lover come down from her high. Once she was down from her orgasm Moona slid her fingers out of her lovers sex. Moona looked Iofi in the eyes with lust behind them, she started to suck on her fingers that were previously inside her. Iofi watched on as Moona licked them clean. A slight popping sound was made once her fingers were completely clean.

Moona crawled on top of her lover looking at her with loving eyes. She brought her mouth to Iofi‘s ear and lovingly whispered “I love you~”  
As Iofi‘s heavy pants slowed down, she replied with “I love you too”

A wide loving smile crossed Moonas lips as she heard that. She gave a smile that was meant for Iofi and Iofi only. for the rest of the day they cuddled each other just enjoying each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoed this and hope lofi is feeling better.  
> you can follow me on tumbler at the name not-enough-ships


End file.
